Next stop HAppy LOve LIfe
by Apple-Lover-mhmuahh
Summary: This story is like a drama. 2 guys chasing after 1 ordinary gir.. ENJOY please please review ..


Chapter 1

My family and I live in a small neighborhood filled with many kindhearted people. Although we are not rich, we help each other a lot many times. We lived here for a long time ever since my great ancestors were. I'm 18 years old. I am going to college after the summer break, the most famous and best college called PP academy. I don't really know what PP stands for but I guess I am okay with that. Before I get enrolled to this Academy I have to take a test. Which I took 2 weeks ago before summer break ended. Today is the day I get my test score and see if I can get inside PP Academy.

I waited and waited impatiently thinking nervously on the sofa reading the newspaper with my brother Show. It was a Sunday morning the day before Academy started and sadly the last day of summer break! Finally I heard the mailman ring the doorbell. I jumped excitedly and ran to my front door.

"Did I get in," I asked the mailman with a huge smile.

"Well I ain't sure of that miss," he answered.

So I opened the envelope slowly and carefully not to ripe any part of the envelope except the top. I pulled out I piece of paper and closed my eyes wishing for good luck. I opened the paper with force and saw:

"_Welcome to my academy Ms. Anna Lee. Your test score was 796 out of 800. You've been in the top three so you will be enrolled to this school for free_."

_ Sincerely, Ms Poah._

After I read the paper I was filled with happiness. I couldn't wait to tell my parents.

Chapter 2

The day ended fast. After dinner I told my parents about the letter and they acted like monkeys. I decided to take a nice warm bath to get ready for tomorrow's big day.

_Ring ring ring_! I groaned as my alarm clock rang. I hate it when my alarm clock rang while I having my most romantic dream. I got up fast; I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and looked in to the mirror. I screamed. My hair looked terrible. I looked like a lion. So I washed my hair in the sink and brushed nicely although my bangs were sticking up. I walked rapidly step after step so that I can wake up Show. I opened his bedroom door and peeked. He was still asleep. I quickly walked near his bed without making a sound and poked his cheeks. They were soft for a 19-year-old guy.

"TIME TO WAKE UP BUTTHEAD," I yelled into his ear.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T HURT ME," Show screamed.

"I did not"

"Every time Anna can't you just wake me up more peacefully?"

"Oops. Sorry I will try," I winked and he gave me a long morning kiss on the lips. Don't worry it's my family's tradition that siblings give lip kisses in the morning and at night before sleep. Anyways keep this as a secret. SHHH.

Show and I separated and I went to my room to change. Every time when me and Show kiss I always have to blush and Show always have to laugh at me which makes me blush more. I ran down stairs to the kitchen table to eat my usual breakfast, cereal. As I was putting on my shoes my brother came down shirtless to say goodbye to me. Ugh he always does that. You can consider my brother as a huge player but if he really likes a girl he will treat her like a princess and be very serious, which never happened.

"Show uh don't you know that you should al least put a tank on? You know if mom and dad was here they would of yelled at you?"

"I know I know, well they are not here you know? Besides I am your brother you shouldn't be blushing."

I cracked a smile touching my face. It was burning red. I know my brother has a 6 pack but I can't help it. I opened the door and got out to get fresh air. After my face was its color again I started walking to PP academy. On the way I saw a girl my age waking slowly so I hurriedly walked to her. "Hi is anything wrong?"

"Oh hi, mhn my boyfriend just broke up with me." Then she started to cry. There we go again with boys. This reminds me of all the girls who got close to me to get my brother who ended up rejecting all of them. They cried and cried. I shrugged off the image.

"Oh it's okay, men equals jerks." She wiped her tears and said, "Really you think so? By the way I am Eve Adams."

"Uh huh, my name is Anna Lee. I love your name it reminds me of the Adam and Eve story." I smiled big.

"Thank you. Your name Anna Lee rhymes. Well we better get to school."

"Agree."

Chapter 3

Eve and I surprisingly went to the same class. When Eve and I went inside the room we sat in rows next to the window. There were exactly 4 rows. 2 rows in the middle and 1 near the door and the other one was where Eve and I were sitting. As soon as the bell rang the seats were full and the teacher arrived. He was in his late 30s. He looked very nervous. Then he spoke, "Hellos to everyone, I am your 1st period teacher, I teach Math. You guys can call me Mr. David." Although it was math was one of my favorite subjects I still daydreamed.

The morning passed and it was time for lunch. In PP Academy students go out to eat and we get 1 hour and 30 minutes which is a lot to me.

"Anna, I going to go eat at Subways you want to tag along?"

"Nah it's okay I am not hungry. I want to explore this school, sorry Eve."

"No need. Well see yah later in science!" Then Eve left.

I walked toward the schoolyard, which is about the size of a football field. It was huge. Then my attention turned to two guys. One was on the floor rolled together and the other one was standing there saying something. I walked as fast as I can toward them.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing," I yelled to the guy had reddish brownish hair with blond highlights.

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Of course yew."

Then the guy on the floor spoke "It's none of your business you shou--." Before he could finish the reddish brownish hair with blond highlights guy kicked him and said, "Shut up Kai."

I was angry and couldn't help holding back anymore. "Hey Kai don't worry this jerk won't hurt you anymore with me here," I said toughly.

"Hah so funny girl. I am the perfect Evan Lee. No one has ever talk to me like that. Everyone here knows that my dad owns half of Taiwan."

"I don't care. Besides you're just a jerk. Let me guess you broke up with someone today in the morning since you look like those rich, proud and player types."

"Wow how did you know? I broke up with at least 10 girls this morning and one of them begged and cried for me. Her name is uh… Eve, yes Eve."

I was stunned I couldn't speak. How could Eve like this stupid jerk? I got angrier.

"Eve? She's my classmate and friend. How could you! You ugly, stupid, heartless jerk!"

"Is all you can say? Jerk? That's it? No one has ever called me ugly, stupid and heartless."

I could tell he was angry. I was happy because he deserved those ugly words.

"I don't care anyways if you don't say sorry to Kai right now and if you stop bullying him I will--."

"Will what? Can't say anything? I don't care about him. He's poor he owes me money."

"I am going to call the police." I pretended to dial the number and I faked the talk with the police and hung up. "If you want to say sorry you still have a chance before the police comes," I said in an evil tone. I could tell he was thinking hard and that he was scared.

He groaned and said, "Kai, I'm sorry. Are you happy now? By the way what is your name?"

"Hm what is that? Sorry I don't tell jerks my name! Now leave!" Evan left while cursing. I picked up Kai and took him to the nurse. I left after I heard that he was okay. I went to science and there _he_ in my class smiling.


End file.
